Dernière Ligne Droite vers l'Enfer
by Prolixius5
Summary: TRANSLATION OF THE XMAS SERIES. L'un est gravement blessé: l'autre perd le nord. Classé T, référence à la drogue. Traduction de "One Hell of a Road to Christmas". COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

**Dernière Ligne Droite vers l'Enfer**

 _ **J'ai retrouvé ceci dans mes archives et je serais bien incapable de vous dire pourquoi j'avais renoncé à l'époque à le poster. L'un de mes lecteurs hors FFN m'a encouragé à le faire... alors voilà, je me lance.**_

 _ **Avertissement: le personnage principal est poussé à l'extrême. Mais qui peut savoir comment l'on réagirait dans les circonstances décrites? Attention, ce n'est qu'une FICTION mais .. ne jouez jamais avec des allumettes, vous risqueriez de vous brûler!**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste pensé que le Blondinet semble parfois si désemparé lorsqu'on s'attaque à son copain , je me suis dit qu'un jour, il aurait pu franchir une ligne et...**_

 _ **Alerte: munissez-vous d'une boîte de kleenex, ça peut servir.**_

 _ **Traduction de « One Hell of a Road to Christmas », quoi que parfois je me suis permis d'adapter un tantinet en français. J'ai demandé permission à l'auteur… elle était d'accord (LOL)**_

 _ **Je pense devoir le classer "T", pour le langage et très certainement pour le contexte. Vous êtes prévenus.**_

 _ **C'est parti!**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Je me sens bien ici. Comme toujours. Sur la plage. Seul._

 _L'océan ne me pose jamais de questions. Ne me juge jamais. N'essaie jamais de me consoler avec des mots qui sonnent faux ou de me redonner espoir. Il est là, c'est tout. Il roule, encore et encore, jour après jour._

 _Il est là depuis une éternité. Vague après vague, il nettoie la crasse de la plage. Sa mélodie nettoie la crasse dans mon âme. J'ai toujours aimé venir ici. Je venais m'y promener avec LUI. Quand j'arrivais à le convaincre, on venait faire un jogging. On prenait des photos des oiseaux qui venaient becqueter le pain dans la paume de nos mains. On s'asseyait sur le sable et on regardait l'horizon, en silence, côte à côte._

 _Tout ça, c'était AVANT. Avant que tout n'arrive. Avant que le monde ne s'écroule. Avant qu'IL ne tombe. Dans une autre vie. Sur une autre planète. L'horizon était différent._

 _Je ne vois plus rien en dehors de la minute présente. A chaque instant, je lutte pour survivre. Le pire, c'est que plus j'essaie, plus je vois le bout du tunnel. Pourtant, au bout de ce tunnel, il n'y a pas de lumière brillante et salvatrice. En fait, il n'y a rien au bout de mon tunnel, rien qu'un brouillard gris qui m'appelle. Je marche vers lui. Ça fait des mois que je vais dans cette direction._

 _Ils m'ont tous dit que je mettrais du temps à m'en remettre. C'est de la foutaise! Plus les jours passent et plus ça me détruit. À l'intérieur, je ne suis plus qu'un déchet, dont tout le monde se fout. Moi y compris. Au début, ils se sont inquiétés de mon état. Pendant un temps. J'ai fini par les repousser loin de moi. Parce que j'avais trop mal, je ne voulais pas les entraîner dans ma chute. J'ai même fini par repousser ma femme, elle qui avait traversé la moitié du monde pour me rejoindre. Il y a des années-lumière._

 _Elle se retrouve seule. Je n'ai plus la force de prendre soin d'elle. J'arrive déjà pas à m'occuper de moi! Je l'aime trop pour essayer. Dieu sait que je l'aime. Elle mérite tellement mieux. Il lui faut un homme, fort et aimant, et pas la merde que je suis devenue._

 _Si seulement je pouvais lui dire ce que je ressens et lui montrer le fond de mon coeur. Je suis déchiré. J'ai mal. J'ai honte. Je me sens si coupable._

 _Coupable. Parce que je n'étais pas au bon endroit au bon moment. Je suis coupable de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. C'est moi qui aurait dû tomber. Je n'ai pas réagi assez vite. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, bordel!_

 _Et ce n'est pas la première fois. Je ne lui ai pas toujours dit ce que je ressentais quand nous étions assignés à une mission difficile, quand il était là pour moi et que je n'ai pas dit merci. On n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de parler, lui et moi, mais des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il aurait aimé entendre les mots quand même, ne serait-ce que de temps en temps. Un simple "Merci, partenaire"._

 _On se regardait et tout était dit. Mais j'aurais dû quand même prononcer les mots. J'aurais dû lui dire "Merci, partenaire!"_

 _Comment pourrais-je lui dire merci d'être tombé à ma place?_

 _J'ai préféré être lâche. Je n'ai rien dit. Je suis resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il parte._

 _Putain! Je suis en manque de lui, de sa main sur mon épaule, de ses yeux bleus qui voient jusque dans le fond de mon âme, de son sourire apaisant quand j'ai mal, de sa voix, le matin au téléphone "_ T'es prêt? J'arrive! _", de nos bières partagées. De tout ce qui est LUI._

 _Je sais que je ne le reverrai plus._

 _Il est trop tard pour moi._

 _Je suis perdu depuis longtemps._

 _J'en ai marre d'avoir mal et de me sentir coupable. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Pour prendre congé de l'océan. Et de Lui._

 _L'océan SAIT ce qui nous unissait. Le jour où nous avons jeté nos badges, dans un même élan parfait, parce que nous en avions marre du système, l'océan ne nous a pas jugés._

 _Aujourd'hui, je fais mes adieux. Il vaut mieux que je parte à présent, que je rentre à l'appartement et que je fasse ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis des semaines. J'ai laissé un mot dans la cuisine, à côté de mon mixeur. Ils comprendront. Personne ne peut plus m'aider. Cette blessure ne guérira jamais._

 _Tout ce que j'ai envie de dire en cet instant, c'est "Pardonne-moi, bonhomme, je t'aime."_

Il retourne à son appartement. Sa femme n'y est plus. Il va dans la chambre. Ferme les fenêtres et tire les rideaux épais. Il fait noir. Il allume la bougie. A côté de la bougie, il y a une cuiller, une seringue et une petite pochette de papier. Il y en a assez pour faire une overdose. Il chauffe la mixture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à être aspirée dans la seringue. Il pose un garrot sur son bras. Se saisit de la seringue.

Une dernière pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

 _J'ai toujours su, au fond de moi, que je finirais ainsi._

 _Maintenant, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Et quelle ligne!_

 _Je t'aime, bonhomme. A jamais._

Il prend la seringue et approche l'aiguille de sa veine.

 _ **(à suivre)**_

* * *

 _ **Alors, vous tenez le coup ? J'aimerais beaucoup lire vos réactions, quelles qu'elles soient. Merci de votre visite et à tout bientôt pour le ch2.**_

 _ **Amitiés,  
Lyxie**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous.  
Nous sommes samedi. Voilà une semaine que j'ai commencé à poster ce texte qui va en remuer plus d'un(e)... ou ne pas plaire aux autres... C'est selon, et c'est votre droit. Je trouvais juste dommage de l'avoir laissé dans un tiroir.  
Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui ont pris la peine de commencer à le lire.**

 **Et Merci à toi, Litany, d'avoir laissé une review. Accroche-toi, tu te doutes bien que, comme c'est parti, tu vas avoir besoin d'un kleenex.**

 **C'est parti pour le ch2, que j'aurais pu rebaptiser " _le calme avant la tempête_ ": vu le prologue, vous vous doutez bien que la suite ne sera pas "fleur bleue".**

 **Vivez tous un merveilleux week-end ^_^ et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ **Environ un an auparavant...**_

"Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Hutch souleva le voile et put savourer le visage d'Anna. Elle ressemblait à un ange blond. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y eut entre eux un frisson délicieux lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser.

"Je peux?" quémanda une voix derrière lui.

Hutch se tourna vers son témoin et lui sourit.

"Bien sûr."

Starsky s'approcha d'Anna et posa un petit baiser léger sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Hutch ressentait en cet instant précis tellement d'amour et de gratitude!

Les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui étaient à ses cotés. Sa femme, Anna Akhanatova, à présent Madame Hutchinson. Et David Michael Starsky, son meilleur ami.

Anna était une jeune danseuse étoile, une femme élancée dont le corps fin et svelte avait été façonné par des années de pratique. Ses cheveux avaient presque la même couleur que ceux de son époux. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plus clairs que ceux couleur de la " _rivière Belaya_ " de Hutch. Depuis le premier jour, ils avaient senti naître entre eux une attirance mystérieuse.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été désignés pour la protéger, les deux détectives avaient tout d'abord émis quelques protestations, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de servir de baby-sitters à une star trop gâtée et excentrique. Elle s'était d'ailleurs montrée plutôt hautaine envers les deux policiers jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de descendre de sa tour d'ivoire et fasse le premier pas vers Hutch qui s'assurait que son appartement était sécurisé. Ils avaient terminé la soirée, allongés sur la moquette, jouant une partie de bras de fer.

Ça n'était pas fait pour durer, mais Hutch avait gardé au fond de lui une petite place spéciale pour elle. Il cachait comme un trésor au fond de son cœur les souvenirs précieux de ces quelques nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, les mélodies qu'il fredonnait pour elle, les mots qu'elle lui murmurait en russe dans le creux de son cou.

Pourtant, elle était repartie en Russie. Il lui avait écrit à plusieurs reprises, il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Il pensa que ses lettres avaient été certainement interceptées ou simplement détruites. Un an plus tard, après avoir presque abandonné l'idée d'avoir une réponse, il reçut une lettre d'elle où elle lui annonçait qu'elle avait réussi à organiser un voyage aux États-Unis et qu'elle souhaitait le revoir, " _en souvenir du bon vieux temps_ ". Elle lui avait laissé un numéro de téléphone où il pourrait la joindre. Sans attendre, il l'avait appelée. Et découvrit que rien n'avait changé, la chimie entre eux était intacte.

Un mois plus tard, il alla la chercher à l'aéroport, avec Starsky… dans la voiture de Starsky! Une fois de plus, sa LTD l'avait lâché et était en réparation chez Merle. Starsky n'avait pas tant insisté pour assister aux retrouvailles - Hutch avait une bonne excuse - il voulait surtout s'assurer que rien ne viendrait blesser son ami. On ne sait jamais avec les femmes!

Hutch n'avait aucune idée sur l'attitude que la jeune danseuse allait afficher à son égard ni la raison pour laquelle elle revenait aux Etats-Unis. Il se sentait un peu nerveux.

Lorsqu'elle passa la douane, il sut. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était revenue pour LUI. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en murmurant " _Tadzhik_ " encore et encore entre deux baisers passionnés.

Starsky était demeuré en peu en retrait. Après quelques minutes, se souvenant que la Torino était une fois de plus mal garée, il interrompit les deux amoureux.

"Bonjour Anna. Bienvenue!"

"Bonjour, Monsieur Stareffsky! C'est si gentil à vous d'être venu."

Elle n'avait rien perdu de son accent et cette drôle de façon de prononcer son nom, ce qui fit sourire le policier. Elle lui sourit en retour et tendit la main.

"Hutch, on ferait mieux de récupérer les bagages d'Anna et d'y aller. Sinon la Torino... Enfin, je voudrais la retrouver là où je l'ai garée."

De façon surprenante, Anna avait fait comprendre qu'elle était rentrée aux États-Unis avec l'intention d'y rester définitivement. Hutch avait appelé un ami au Service d'Immigration. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que le moyen légal le plus rapide permettant à Anna de demeurer sur le territoire définitivement était d'épouser un citoyen américain. Hutch s'était gardé de rapporter ce détail à Anna et l'avait aidée à trouver du travail comme professeur de danse.

Dans un premier temps, elle avait loué un minuscule appartement près de l'école de danse où elle enseignait la danse à des adolescents. Elle y prenait un immense plaisir. Trois mois plus tard, Hutch lui avait demandé d'emménager chez lui. Après tout, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble et souvent avec Starsky.

Le brun observait les deux amoureux faire des plans, échanger rires et sourires à longueur de soirées, se tenant par la main. Il songeait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai: cela lui paraissait un peu surnaturel que son partenaire tombe amoureux aussi vite et avec une telle intensité. Quelque chose au fond de lui semblait laisser entendre qu'une ombre tapie dans le noir guettait, attendant le moment opportun pour frapper. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le tracassait, mais il était certain que cela n'allait pas durer.

Cependant, il résolut de ne rien dire. Pas encore.

Le jour où Hutch fit sa demanda officielle à Anna, il demanda dans la foulée à Starsky d'être son témoin. Celui accepta bien entendu et les deux amants blonds fixèrent une date. Les collègues du Central affichaient tous de grands sourires. L'un des célibataires les plus célèbres du BCPD avait finalement succombé! Certains se demandaient toutefois comment l'autre allait réagir.

Les jeunes mariés avaient opté pour une cérémonie toute simple, avec leurs amis les plus proches. Le brun se tenait aux côtés de Hutch. Dobey avait mené Anna à l'autel. Rosey portait un petit bouquet de fleurs jaunes et blanches assorties au bouquet de la mariée: elle était adorable.

Starsky avait regardé son ami passer l'alliance au doigt d'Anna; au fond de son coeur, il eut l'étrange impression que le lien qui unissait désormais Hutch et Anna signait la fin du lien si fort qu'il avait partagé avec le « blondinet ». Sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Il espérait juste se tromper. L'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Hutch de manière si entière comptait pour lui plus que tout au monde.

Le jeune couple passa la lune de miel en République dominicaine. Hutch adorait l'océan; de plus, c'était l'endroit du monde le plus réputé pour ses belles plages de sable blanc. Il aimait la mer depuis qu'il était tout petit et aurait bien aimé naviguer. Pourtant être flic était sa vie et passait par dessus tout.

A leur retour de voyage, Anna reprit ses cours et Hutch revint au Central, tout bronzé et vêtu d'une chemise aux couleurs voyantes, comme s'il se croyait encore en vacances. Les deux détectives reprirent les patrouilles, les interrogatoires, les arrestations, les rapports. Ils passaient moins de temps ensemble durant leur temps libre. Anna avait bien tenté de ne pas monopoliser Hutch, même si elle éprouvait un soupçon de jalousie envers les deux hommes. D'une certaine façon, elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps – depuis le premier jour où elle les avait rencontrés – qu'il existait entre eux une connexion si particulière et que rien ne changerait cet état de fait, pas même le fait que l'un d'eux était marié et pas l'autre.

 _ **(à suivre)**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est déjà fini. Je vous retrouve samedi prochain.**_

 _ **D'ici là, portez-vous bien, que la Vie vous soit douce et agréable.**_

 _ **Amitiés,  
Lyxie**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **Tandis que je poursuis l'écriture de ma nouvelle petite folie SPN, voici le ch3 des aventures de cette descente vers l'Enfer.  
Merci, Litany, d'être toujours fidèle au poste, même si tu devines/connais/appréhendes la suite des événements.  
Et merci à tous les invisibles, discrets, anonymes qui viennent prendre le temps de lire: une petite marque de votre passage serait la bienvenue, ce texte fut l'un des plus durs à écrire - à cette époque - alors j'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
Je voudrais aussi préciser à ce stade que l'histoire était à l'origine censée être supposée rédigée comme un journal, avec quelques ressentis au jour le jour, d'où les paragraphes parfois très courts.**_

 _ **Bon week-end à tous ^_^**_

 _ **Amicalement,  
L.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ **Un soir...six mois après la cérémonie de mariage...**_

Anna, Hutch et Starsky venaient d'assister à un ballet. A la fin de la représentation, ils sortirent tout échangeant leurs impressions sur la performance des artistes. Hutch tenait Anna par la taille, ravi par la soirée qu'il venait de passer tandis qu'Anna expliquait avec force détails tout ce que les danseurs avaient dû endurer pour en arriver à ce niveau.

Il tombait une petite pluie fine.

Starsky se tourna vers Anna et Hutch.

"Je vais chercher la voiture. Restez à l'abri, je n'ai pas très envie que vous transformiez la Torino en piscine !"

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas lorsque quelqu'un dans la foule se mit soudain à crier. Le détective brun vit un homme brandir une arme, les yeux exorbités, prêt à tirer à l'aveuglette autour de lui. Starsky ne portait pas son arme. Pas plus que Hutch. Ils n'étaient pas en service.

En une fraction de seconde, il évalua la situation. Il était trop loin pour tenter de désarmer l'homme qui semblait au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Lorsqu'il entendit le premier coup de feu, Starsky regarda Hutch et Anna et comprit qu'ils se trouvaient dans la ligne de mire. Sans réfléchir, il bondit vers eux.

Hutch vit Starsky stoppé net dans son élan, il lut son regard tandis que son ami tombait à genoux. Il s'élança et rattrapa Starsky dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre sur le sol.

"Starsk, non, s'il te plaît, oh mon Dieu, pas ça!"

Hutch cria autour de lui "Appelez une ambulance! Vite!"

"Hu... Huuuutch". Starsky parvenait à peine à murmurer. "Je... suis... désolé..."

"Désolé de quoi, mec? Je t'en prie, accroche-toi, ça va aller. Tu m'entends?"

"C'est... j'ai mal... peux pas bouger."

"C'est normal, mon pote. N'essaie pas de bouger. Je te tiens. Tout va bien."

"Ne... sois pas... triste." La voix de Starsky était de moins en moins audible. "Froid... mes jambes... je ne sens plus..."

"Chht, ça va aller. T'en fais pas, je suis là. Je te tiens."

Anna avait rejoint son mari qui s'était mis à genoux et tenait avec douceur la tête de Starsky sur ses cuisses. Stasrsky ne bougeait plus. Son regard était presque éteint. Hutch évitait tout mouvement inutile, affolé à la vue de la mare de sang qui grandissait à vue d'oeil sous le dos de son partenaire. Il ressentait l'impact dans son propre dos. Il avait aussi du mal à respirer, guettait le moindre signe de vie chez Starsky. Celui-ci fut soudain saisi d'un spasme, puis sembla perdre connaissance. Hutch commença à paniquer.

"Accroche-toi, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas! Les secours sont en route. Je suis là, tout près de toi, Starsk. Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi."

Anna enleva son manteau et en recouvrit doucement le corps de Starsky. Hutch ne réagit pas. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de son mari, sans un mot. Elle savait que Hutch ne voyait plus rien, n'écoutait plus rien que la respiration de son ami. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait le perdre lui aussi, si Starsky ne s'en sortait pas.

Les secours avaient fait vite. Les brancardiers, un jeune homme et une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, s'étaient précipité vers la victime dès leur arrivée sur les lieux et avaient rapidement évalué l'état de Starsky avant de le déplacer. Ils avaient immobilisé son cou au moyen d'une minerve et installé son corps sur un brancard tout en le sanglant afin d'éviter tout mouvement de la colonne vertébrale. Ils couvrirent le corps du blessé avec une couverture chaude. Hutch les suivit avec l'intention évidente de les accompagner dans l'ambulance. La jeune femme interrompit son mouvement d'un geste.

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas monter. Nous devons l'emmener de toute urgence."

"Je dois rester auprès de lui. C'est mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami et je ne le laisserai pas seul!"

Hutch criait, il avait peur de laisser Starsky partir sans lui.

"Monsieur, votre partenaire a reçu une balle dans le dos, la colonne semble touchée. Plus vite il sera pris en charge, meilleures sont ses chances d'éviter des complications."

"Mais, il faut que je sois près de lui!"

"Non, je suis désolée." Et la jeune femme tourna les talons.

L'ambulance démarra en trombes et fonça vers le Memorial.

Hutch demeuré prostré une fraction de secondes puis se rua vers un taxi avec Anna. Durant le trajet, elle posa, toujours sans prononcer un mot, sa main sur celle de Hutch. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de blessure et espérait que ses craintes, au moins cette fois, n'étaient pas fondées.

 _Une semaine! Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans._

 _Ça fait une semaine que Starsky a été admis au Memorial dans un état critique. Son coeur a lâché dans l'ambulance, mais ils ont réussi à le réanimer. Une heure après son admission, il a eu une autre attaque. Le docteur qui lui a sauvé la vie une deuxième fois en moins d'une heure m'avait dit que mon partenaire était un sacré battant, mais que les procbaines nuits seraient les pires à venir._

 _Je passe des heures à ses côtés, dès que les docteurs me le permettent. Je lui tiens la main, je lui parle, même si je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse m'entendre. Il est toujours dans le coma. Je sais qu'il a besoin d'entendre ma voix pour retrouver le chemin des vivants. Parfois, sa main est si froide que j'en tremble. J'ai si peur qu'il ne parte si je m'endors un instant. J'écoute les machines qui l'aident à respirer. Tant que les alarmes ne se mettent pas en route, ça veut dire qu'il s'accroche._

 _Anna est venue plusieurs fois. Je l'ai pas mal négligée ces derniers temps. J'espère qu'elle comprend que mon ami a besoin de moi plus que tout au monde. J'ai souvent passé la nuit entière à l'hôpital, assis sur une chaise à côté de Starsk, pour qu'il sente qu'il n'est pas seul._

 _Rachel est arrivée de New York. Son visage s'est décomposé lorsqu'elle a vu son fils allongé et luttant pour survivre; j'ai bien failli craquer. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle soit là. Plus il y aura de chaleur et d'amour autour de Starsky, plus vite il se réveillera et ira mieux._

 _Il y a trois jours, le docteur a demandé à nous parler. Son expression ne me disait rien de bon lorsque nous sommes entrés dans son bureau._

"Madame Starsky... Monsieur Hutchinson..."

 _Rachel s'est assise à côté de moi. Elle triture un mouchoir dans ses mains. Son visage est défait par le chagrin, mais elle se retient d'éclater en sanglots._

"Malgré ses blessures antérieures, le détective Starsky a eu de la chance d'avoir été en bonne condition physique au moment de l'accident. Toutefois, il a été sérieusement atteint. Nous avons réussi jusqu'à présent à stabiliser ses fonctions vitales et nous avons déjà pratiqué deux interventions, mais..."

"Mais?" _J'ai peur de ce que je vais entendre._

"Pour le moment, nous nous efforçons de maintenir stables les fonctions respiratoires et éviter une hémorragie. Il a quand même perdu beaucoup de sang. Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, c'est l'éclat de balle qui s'est logé tout près de la colonne vertébrale et qui fait pression sur un nerf au niveau des lombaires. Nous avons pu extraire la balle mais nous ne pourrons procéder à une nouvelle intervention dans l'immédiat. Il est trop faible."

"Qu'essayez-vous de nous dire, Docteur?" demande Rachel d'une voix calme _._

 _Le docteur prend une grande inspiration, me regarde fixement en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il se tourne vers Rachel avec beaucoup de douceur dans le regard._

"Votre fils est paralysé à partir de la taille."

 _ **(à suivre)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _J'étouffe._

"Mais bien sûr qu'il va remarcher!"

 _J'ai presque crié, pour me convaincre des mots que je viens de prononcer. Le docteur me fixe de manière incrédule tandis que ses mots s'imprègnent dans mon esprit._

"Vous voulez dire... vous en êtes certain? Si vous l'opérez dès qu'il ira mieux, vous pourrez extraire le fragment, n'est-ce pas?"

"Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant. Et je vais être franc avec vous, si nous parvenons à l'opérer, le petit fragment résiduel pourrait bouger et entraîner des lésions irréversibles."

"Alors il faut l'opérer maintenant, avant que le fragment ne bouge!"

"C'est impossible pour le moment."

"Mais vous venez de dire que si vous attendez, ça peut s'aggraver!"

"C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir; votre ami n'est pas en mesure de prendre une décision vitale pour lui. Nous essayons juste de le maintenir en vie dans l'immédiat."

"Mais ... paralysé...ça va pas, non?... Starsky va pas apprécier, enfin je veux dire..."

 _J'arrive plus à trouver mes mots. Je regarde Rachel. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle essaie de tenir le coup. Elle se lève, je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras._

"Vous allez voir, Rachel, il va s'en sortir, c'est un battant. Merde, c'est pas un petit bout de métal qui va l'arrêter! Il remarchera, j'en suis certain."

 _J'essaie d'être rassurant. C'est surtout moi que je tente de rassurer._

 _J'ai besoin de voir tes yeux. Tes yeux bleus. J'ai besoin d'être rassuré._

 _Le docteur nous a expliqué à coup de termes super compliqués tous les détails de ton état et le traitement que tu vas devoir suivre. Ils vont te prescrire une forte dose d'antibiotiques pour prévenir toute infection. Tu vas aussi avoir droit à des doses massives d'anti-inflammatoires pour résorber l'œdème à l'endroit où la balle t'a touché. Des rayons X et des scans. Enfin toute la panoplie des examens qu'ils connaissent, pour localiser le fragment au millimètre près._

 _Mais pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu étais désolé? Tu étais effondré sur le sol, dans mes bras, une balle dans le dos. Pourquoi?_

 _C'est moi qui devrais être désolé. C'est quoi ce bordel! On n'était même pas en service. Mais pourquoi t'as eu besoin de t'interposer entre nous et ce dingue?_

 _Je t'en prie, Starsk, réveille-toi. Faut que tu ailles mieux. Faut que tu te remettes, qu'on puisse faire notre jogging ensemble, aller au bowling et... C'est dingue, je suis là, je te tiens la main, je parle tout seul, je te regarde. Ça fait une semaine que tu dors. T'as assez dormi._

 _Je t'en prie, mec, me laisse pas comme ça._

 _Salut Starsk, c'est moi... C'est Hutch, je suis tout près de toi. J'ai été cherché ta mère, elle est tout près de toi aussi, ce serait cool si tu voulais bien ouvrir les yeux à présent, hein? Allez, juste une fois. Elle serait si heureuse. Elle se fait un sang d'encre, tu sais. Elle a traversé le pays pour venir te voir et rester à tes côtés._

 _Tu pourrais répondre, merde!_

 _Pardon, bonhomme, c'est juste que je suis perdu sans toi. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu rire et draguer les infirmières. Il y a une petite blonde, elle te plairait sûrement. Dépêche-toi de guérir, tu pourrais tenter ta chance avec elle... Non mais, écoute-moi, je suis en train de perdre les pédales. Je refuse de croire ce que les docteurs nous ont dit. Que tu ne marcherais plus jamais. Foutaise! Bien sûr que tu vas remarcher. Ça prendra du temps, c'est sûr, mais tu y arriveras. Tu m'as sorti du pétrin assez de fois, alors t'as pas le droit de me planter là tout seul maintenant. T'as compris?_

 _Bon je rentre chez moi maintenant. Je vais remonter le drap sur toi pour que tu ne prennes pas froid. En passant doucement la main dans tes cheveux, je peux te dire que t'auras besoin d'un passage chez le coiffeur quand tu seras remis. T'as l'air si pâle. Et si on prenait quelques semaines de vacances au soleil... comme la Bolivie par exemple ? Hein? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?_

 _Bonne nuit, Starsk, repose-toi bien. Je reviendrai demain matin._

 _Ça fait dix jours aujourd'hui. Rachel a passé toute la nuit ton chevet. Elle tenait ta main dans la sienne, avec tendresse. Je vois bien qu'elle n'en peut plus. Elle a peur que tu rejoignes ton père. Qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait? Nicky est plongé dans ses petites combines plus ou moins légales et il s'en fout de toi. On n'a pas réussi à le joindre, il ne sait même pas ce qui t'est arrivé. Il n'est jamais là quand il le faut. Et toi, t'as toujours été là pour lui._

 _Je n'en ai rien à foutre de lui._

 _Je suis là, ton frère, ton copain._

 _Ta mère est là aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte._

 _J'ai vécu ce matin le plus beau moment de ma vie. Tu as ouvert les yeux. Et j'étais là, tout près de toi. Dieu merci! J'étais le premier à assister à ton réveil. J'espère que tu m'as reconnu. Tu n'as pas souri, mais au moins tu as émergé de ton coma, c'est tout ce qui importe._

 _Demain est un autre jour._

 _Le docteur m'a dit que tu étais définitivement sorti du coma. Il m'a bien expliqué ce qui allait suivre, dans tous les détails, mais je n'ai pas retenu grand chose. Après l'attaque des hommes de Gunther, il semble que ton corps aura plus de mal à récupérer et il y a peu de chance que tu puisse rester dans la police. Starsk, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre. La police, c'est toute ta vie, ton rêve, c'est ce que tu voulais faire depuis ta plus tendre enfance : arpenter les rues à la recherche des méchants, faire respecter la loi, protéger les faibles._

 _C'est reparti!_

 _Je ne veux pas me retrouver dehors sans toi. Les docteurs se sont bien trompés déjà une fois, ils peuvent se tromper encore. Contente-toi de récupérer, bonhomme. On va y arriver. Je me contrefous de leur diagnostic !_

 _Anna fait preuve d'une patience d'ange ces derniers temps. Elle vient chaque jour te rendre une petite visite. Puis elle m'attend chez nous. Je n'y suis presque plus. Le rituel est souvent le même : juste une douche rapide, je grignote vite fait et je reviens près de toi. C'est tout juste si je dors encore chez moi. Je pense qu'elle comprend, elle sait que j'ai besoin d'être ici, pour t'aider à t'en sortir._

 _Je suis tellement désolé que tu doives à nouveau te battre pour survivre, quelques années après que Gunther ait essayé de t'avoir. Je me dis sans cesse qu'il y a eu maldonne. Qu'est-ce qui cloche? C'est moi qui aurait dû réagir plus vite. J'aurais dû repérer le gars avec son flingue, j'aurais dû crier à tout le monde de se coucher par terre. La dernière fois, dans le parking du Central, je t'ai crié de te baisser, mais ils t'ont eu quand même. Décidément, je ne vaux plus rien quand ça devient vraiment dangereux._

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Quand Gillian était encore en vie, je me souviens qu'un jour, j'ai fait une crise de panique, alors qu'on cavalait après plusieurs mecs, tu te souviens? J'ai pas pu te couvrir, j'étais terrorisé et je tremblais de partout._

 _Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas eu peur; je n'ai pas réagi du tout, point barre ! Regarde où tu en es à cause de moi. Je te demande pardon, bonhomme._

 _Je ne me sens pas très bien. Anna m'a pris un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Il m'a prescrit des trucs relaxants pour que je parvienne à dormir. Chacune de mes nuits n'est habitée que de cauchemars; ça m'épuise. Je ne vois que ton corps sans vie étendu sur le sol mes mains sont couvertes de ton sang. Chaque fois, je me réveille en hurlant et Anna fait de son mieux pour m'apaiser. Avant-hier, je me suis mis à crier sur elle aussi. Elle a mis plus d'une heure à essayer de me calmer, d'une voix tendre. Elle était si douce avec moi et j'ai fini par me détendre un peu. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis cette fameuse nuit. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne peux plus la toucher et l'aimer. Pas tant que toi, tu te bats pour survivre._

 _Huggy appelle presque chaque jour. Il m'a invité plusieurs fois à passer au Pits, mais ça ne me dit rien. Je ne veux pas aller dans des endroits où j'allais avec toi, si tu n'y es pas._

 _Cette fois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir la force d'assumer. Je n'ai pas envie de me bourrer d'anti-dépresseurs. Je ne suis pas déprimé: je suis furieux. Contre moi-même! Quant tu iras mieux, j'irai mieux aussi._

 _C'est juste que cette fois, ça prend plus de temps. Les docteurs nous ont dit que, dès que ton cœur serait assez solide pour supporter une nouvelle intervention, ils tenteraient d'extraire le fragment qui se trouve près de ta colonne vertébrale. C'est là qu'il exerce une pression sur le nerf et qui t'empêche de marcher. Je n'ai pas tout compris. J'écoutais attentivement, pourtant. Mais tout ce que j'avais dans la tête, c'était de t'imaginer, debout, sur tes jambes._

 _ **(à suivre)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à Tous,  
_** ** _  
Avec un tout petit peu de retard sur l'horaire habituel, voici donc le chapitre suivant... Même si j'ai très peu de retour sur cette histoire, je vois quand même que vous êtes plusieurs à la suivre... Alors un petit commentaire serait sympa. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très gai comme histoire, mais je vous avais prévenus au départ..._**

 ** _Petite précision: à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette histoire, je l'imaginais façon "journal intime" ce qui explique le peu de développement dans les scènes extérieures._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent dimanche :-) !_**

 ** _L._**

* * *

 _Ça fait trois semaines!_

 _Et merde, il a fallu que le jour où ils t'ont annoncé la nouvelle, je n'étais pas là._

 _C'est toi qui as insisté pour connaître la vérité. Et quand je suis entré dans ta chambre, tu m'as gratifié d'un petit sourire, mais tu aurais tout autant pu me poignarder. T'as jamais aimé les scènes larmoyantes, je sais, mais comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu? Je me sens encore plus mal d'avoir été absent._

 _Aujourd'hui, tu es conscient que je t'ai caché la vérité, ou plutôt que je n'en parlais pas. Je t'ai menti, rassuré, parlé de l'avenir comme si de rien n'était. Pour la première fois, j'ai creusé le fossé entre nous. Pour la première fois, je me suis tu. J'aurais jamais eu la force de te le dire._

 _Faut croire que j'espérais un miracle. Oh, mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, pouvez-vous nous accorder un miracle, juste une fois, le dernier? Je ne peux pas me résoudre à perdre mon ami à cause de ce mensonge. Mais comment aurais-je pu lui dire qu'il ne remarchera peut-être jamais? Que sa vie en tant qu'homme normal est finie. Quand je l'ai vu abattu par les sbires de Gunther, c'est comme si j'avais pris les balles moi on s'en était sorti, cette fois-là._

 _Pourquoi ai-je foiré ce coup-ci?_

 _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à être franc avec lui?_

 _Chaque jour je te vois souffrir un peu plus; tu essaies de bouger mais je vois bien que tes forces t'ont lâché. Ça me déchire encore plus lorsque les médecins m'annoncent que cette fois, je ne pourrai pas t'aider comme la dernière fois._

 _Cette fois, il vont te prescrire un programme de soins intensifs et de rééducation spécial. Ils vont t'opérer dès que ton cœur pourra le supporter et soulager l'œdème dans ton dos. Ensuite, ils ont décidé de t'envoyer à New York. Il y a là-bas une des meilleurs cliniques du pays spécialisée dans la prise en charge de ce genre de traumatismes (*). Des séances de thérapie en tout genre, physique, psychologique, et ainsi de suite. Et puis ta mère sera auprès de toi._

 _Et moi alors? Pourquoi ne me demande-t-on pas de le faire, hein? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de t'aider?_

 _C'est ça, Hutch, continue, joue ton parfait égoïste! Tu sais pertinemment que cette clinique est parmi les meilleures, qu'elle est hyper bien équipée et que sa mère sera à ses côtés._

 _Mais ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais. Ils ne savent pas que tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu ailles mieux, que nous sommes comme des frères, même plus que ça, et que je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai besoin de toi, ici!_

 _*/*/*_

 _Mais pourquoi donc as-tu accepté? OK, je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour dire ce qui te convient... quoi que. Comment puis-je veiller sur toi si tu pars à l'autre bout du pays? Et si je quittais mon boulot?... Ouais, c'est pas une option. Je suis complètement paumé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, même si je sais que c'est pour ton bien._

 _*/*/*_

 _Je n'arrête pas de ruminer, et toujours la même chose._

 _Ça me paraît dingue que ta convalescence va se passer ailleurs. Comment puis-je m'en sortir sans toi?_

 _*/*/*_

 _Huggy est venu à la maison avec un pack de bières. Anna était encore à son école. Après deux bières, je me suis senti mal. D'habitude, il nous en faut davantage pour être saouls, mais là, comme je ne mange pratiquement plus rien, ça me sature immédiatement. On dirait que je ne tiens plus l'alcool._

 _*/*/*_

 _Je suis crevé. Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas eu une nuit de sommeil correcte. Les somnifères que le médecin m'a prescrits ne me font pas beaucoup d'effet. J'arrive à dormir deux petites heures à peine, puis je me réveille brutalement, en pleurs. Chaque nuit, tout ce que je vois dans mon sommeil, c'est encore et toujours ton sang sur mes mains._

 _Anna commence à s'inquiéter pour mon état de santé et essaie de me convaincre d'aller voir un thérapeute. Je ne suis pas fou, merde! Je veux juste que la vie reprenne comme avant._

 _Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je pense à toi tout le temps. Dobey m'a fait gentiment comprendre qu'il était inquiet de me voir absent aussi longtemps. ll sait que j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi. Il sait que je ne suis pas prêt à retourner au Central. Pas sans toi._

 _*/*/*  
Voilà. Tu es parti. Ils t'ont emmené en ambulance jusqu'à l'aéroport avec ta mère._

 _Je t'ai accompagné durant le trajet. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher ta main. Je pense que Rachel ne m'en a pas voulu de te monopoliser ainsi durant nos derniers instants ensemble, elle sait ce que je ressens. Elle est formidable._

 _Je t'ai promis de venir te voir dès que je peux, dès que j'arrive à convaincre Dobey de me filer quelques jours de congé spécial. Je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre. Et franchement, je m'en contrefous._

 _Je veux t'aider à te remettre sur pied. Je ne te lâcherai pas, bonhomme... enfin je fais de mon mieux..._

 _*/*/*  
_

 _J'ai laissé tomber la foutue thérapie il y a belle lurette. Ça fait des semaines que le thérapeute essaie de m'aider mais ça m'emmerde de rester allongé sur son divan à lui dire des trucs que je n'ai envie de dire qu'à toi. Il m'a prescrit des anti-dépresseurs plus puissants. Ça m'a fait du bien pendant un moment. J'arrivais à dormir un petit peu plus. Mais j'ai besoin de plus en plus de pilules pour tenir le coup._

 _Dormir avec Anna ne m'apporte plus aucun réconfort. Suis-je encore son mari? Ou alors une seule nuit, comme si toute mon énergie était concentrée dans cet instant furtif où toutes mes peurs, mes colères s'étaient focalisées sur l'union brutale de son corps et du mien. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras, avec tendresse. J'ai laissé couler mes larmes et j'ai fini par m'endormir contre elle. Elle est si belle. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait cette nuit-là. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour. Je n'ai fait que décharger mon stress._

 _*/*/*_

 _Je ne peux pas aller à New York: Dobey vient de me coller sur une enquête délicate. Plusieurs mineurs impliqués dans un trafic de drogue ont été retrouvés assassinés. Le capitaine me veut sur le coup. Il faut absolument mettre la main sur le salopard qui dirige le réseau, c'est un véritable cauchemar. Bien évidemment, je ne t'en ai rien dit, quand je t'appelle, presque tous les jours. Parfois, tu dors quand j'appelle, ou alors tu es en pleine séance d'exercices de rééducation qui te font souffrir le martyre._

 _Rachel m'a dit qu'il y a avait peu de chance que tu puisses remarcher. Il paraît que tu es très fier de la nouvelle chaise roulante que tu viens de recevoir. Tu aurais même parlé d'organiser des courses de chaises dans les couloirs de la clinique._

 _Tu sais quoi, ça ne m'a même pas fait sourire d'entendre que tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour. Ça me fend le cœur de t'imaginer tentant de manipuler cette maudite chaise._

 _Je ne suis pas là, près de toi. J'ai le sentiment de t'abandonner._

 _J'ai bien l'impression que cette fois, tu n'as pas autant besoin de moi que je l'aurais cru._

 _Ça me déchire._

 _Je me sens inutile._

 _Lorsque nous sommes au téléphone, tu ne parles pas longtemps, à cause de tous ces médicaments dont ils te gavent. Mais j'entends bien au son de ta voix que tu n'es plus pareil. Enfin, c'est peut-être un effet de mon imagination. Tu m'as dit que tu allais revenir. Quand? Rachel m'a pourtant confirmé que la rééducation durerait des mois._

 _Et après?_

 _*/*/*_

 _Le mois dernier, Dobey m'a remonté les bretelles, officieusement, en privé. Dans son bureau. Il déplore mon laisser-aller. Il m'a dit que ce blâme ne figurerait pas dans mon dossier. Pas cette fois!_

 _J'ai fait n'importe quoi ces derniers temps. Je m'en fous. Cette enquête me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je me suis fait passer pour un intermédiaire pour pouvoir approcher le chef de la bande. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à me faire intégrer mais Dobey m'a fait confier un peu de blanche pour être plus crédible. Ça fait des heures que je suis en planque, dans une bagnole banalisée, et j'attends que l'un des méchants se pointe._

 _J'ai l'impression que tu as quitté la côte ouest depuis des années. L'enquête s'annonce délicate. Mon moral en prend un sacré coup. Je n'en peux plus. Pourtant, je me fonds de mieux en mieux dans mon rôle, je parle comme les gars de la bande, j'agis comme eux, comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important dans leur cercle de dealers. J'ai fini par rencontrer un des chefs. Il a voulu tester la marchandise, y a plongé la pointe de son couteau; il semblait satisfait, nous avons fait affaire. Je suis dans le coup!_

 _Il n'a même pas remarqué qu'il manquait une petite dose dans la mallette que je lui ai remise._

 _Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi. Je voulais juste me faire du bien, juste une fois. Oublier la douleur, la dépression, enfin tout ce qui me ronge. J'ai tellement pris d'antidépresseurs de plus en plus forts qu'ils ne font plus aucun effet. Le médecin a voulu m'en prescrire à nouveau, je l'ai envoyé sur les roses... trop d'effets secondaires. Je n'ai même plus envie de manger._

 _Ça me fait encore plus mal, au dedans et au dehors..._

 ** _(à suivre)_**

(*) j'ai dû zapper sur les aspects purement administratifs, du genre « qui paie pour les soins », connaissant le système de prise en charge aux States. Petite liberté d'auteur… Je m'en excuse auprès des puristes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour Tout le Monde!  
Avant tout, je vous souhaite de vivre une Merveilleuse Année 2016, sous le signe de la Santé, des petites joies, des grandes surprises et de tout ce à quoi votre cœur aspire ^_^  
Voici le chapitre suivant. Désolée pour le retard...  
Bisou et bonne lecture.  
L.**_

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 6**

 _Je jure que je ne voulais en prendre qu'une seule fois ! J'avais tort. Que Dieu me pardonne. Pourtant, d'un coup, je n'ai plus ressenti ni peur ni douleur. Comme la première fois, quand Monk et ses comparses m'avaient shooté à l'héroïne. Je me sens à nouveau fort. J'ai la situation bien en mains._

 _Starsk, je sais que tu as droit aux injections de morphine pour combattre la douleur. Tu en avais déjà eu après avoir été abattu par les gars de Gunther. Toi, tu as droit à ça. Je voudrais pouvoir en dire autant, mais ça sonnerait faux. Plus j'essaie de me convaincre que je peux arrêter quand je veux, plus je me rends compte que je ne veux pas prendre cette décision._

 _Cette fois, tu n'es pas là pour m'en empêcher. Quand nous sommes au téléphone, je sens dans ta voix que tu reprends des forces un peu plus chaque jour. Mais quelque chose s'est brisé._

 _Dans ton dos. Dans mon cœur._

 _Je pense qu'Anna commence à se douter de quelque chose. Dobey fait semblant de ne pas remarquer que je remets mes rapports en retard et que je passe plus de temps que nécessaire dans les rues, soi-disant pour avancer sur "l'enquête"._

 _Pour tout avouer, j'ai passé un marché avec une petite frappe du coin, un gars nommé Spot. Il me fournit. Il m'informe. Et je ferme les yeux sur ses petites magouilles. Tout ce que je veux, c'est démanteler le réseau dans lequel je me suis infiltré. Après tout ce que le médecin m'a donné pour me calmer, j'ai plutôt besoin d'un remontant. J'en ai marre des somnifères le soir et des vitamines le matin. Faut que je sois au top en permanence._

 _*/*/*_

 _Régulièrement, Spot me fournit mes doses, je n'en prends pas beaucoup, juste assez pour oublier... oublier quoi? Que je suis un lâche? Que j'ai fini par laisser tomber mon meilleur ami? On dirait qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi de toute façon. Il a autour de lui suffisamment de gens pour prendre soin de lui mais qui n'ont pas encore réussi à le remettre sur pied. Même Anna commence à en avoir marre de moi et des longues soirées que je passe en planque. J'en accepte de plus en plus d'ailleurs._

 _Je n' ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi._

 _Je suis bien mieux tout seul._

 _Anna m'a mis au pied du mur. Ou j'arrête de me détruire ou elle me quitte. Elle a bien essayé de m'aider, mais je l'ai traitée comme un déchet trop longtemps. Je ne suis plus son mari, comment pourrais-je l'être?_

 _Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'arrêter la bande et d'avoir mes doses._

 _*/*/*_

 _Anna est partie ce matin. Elle a fourré quelques affaires dans une valise et m'a dit qu'elle passerait chercher le reste plus tard. Elle va loger chez une amie. Je l'ai regardé partir sans rien dire, qu'aurais-je pu dire de toute façon? Elle a essayé de me donner une seconde chance mais je n'ai pas pu prononcer un seul mot. A quoi bon? Je la perds un peu plus chaque jour. Qu'est-ce que ça change à présent?_

 _Elle sera plus heureuse sans moi..._

 _*/*/*_

 _Comme je vis seul à présent, j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut pour me consacrer à l'enquête. Plus rien ne me distrait. Je m'investis de plus en plus dans mon rôle. Et je commence à être vraiment doué. Je suis parvenu à avoir un rendez-vous avec le big boss dans quelques jours. J'ai mis Dobey sur le coup afin qu'il envoie du renfort et qu'on puisse enfin arrêter toute la bande. J'espère juste que ces crétins de collègues auront la bonne idée de ne pas arriver toutes sirènes hurlantes. Je veux vraiment en finir avec cette enquête et rentrer..._

 _Merde, rentrer où?_

 _Anna m'a quitté. Je ne pense pas que Starsky reviendra de New York. Il vient de commencer une nouvelle physiothérapie. Il avait l'air inquiet en entendant le ton de ma voix, mais je lui ai dit que j'étais fatigué à cause de ces quatre mois d'infiltration dans le milieu. Son docteur a expliqué les détails d'une opération chirurgicale à venir mais je n'ai pas tout compris._

 _Starsky m'a appelé lui-même pour m'apprendre la nouvelle mais j'étais pressé, je devais rejoindre un des membres du gang. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir tous les détails. Il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de me voir; ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Je lui ai vaguement répondu qu'il me manquait aussi._

 _T'es un salaud, Hutch, ton meilleur ami te tend la main et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'as perdu les pédales ou quoi? T'es complètement à la masse._

 _*/*/*_

 _Huggy est venu hier soir. Je ne dormais pas, comme d'habitude. Je ne dors en général que deux ou trois heures par nuit. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu son regard, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi, mais je lui ai dit que j'allais bien et que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Il a bien essayé d'insister mais je l'ai remballé, j'ai pas envie de lui parler._

 _Dobey m'a convoqué ce matin. Je suis mal barré. Il m' a suspendu de mes fonctions. Je n'ai même pas voulu me défendre. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, jusqu'à ce que je sorte du pétrin dans lequel je me suis fourré. Je lui annoncé que j'avais de toutes façons l'intention de démissionner. Ça ne rime à rien de continuer comme ça, j'ai tout bousillé au fur et à mesure. Starsky n'est plus là, Anna s'est barrée. Tout ça m'est égal._

 _Il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne de tous ces gens qui me veulent du bien. J'ai fait semblant trop longtemps d'être fort et fiable. Ça n'a pas épargné mon coéquipier. Partenaire? Je n'ai plus de partenaire. Surtout après l'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois par téléphone. Je l'ai perdu. J'ai perdu mon ami, pour toujours._

 _Hutchinson, tu ne sers plus à rien... ni à toi... ni à personne. Rends-toi à l'évidence._

 _Ma vie entière n'est plus qu'un grand vide dans lequel je tombe sans rien pour freiner ma chute._

 _Je commence à avoir l'habitude de voyager au pays de nulle part!_

 _Faut que j'appelle Spot; j'ai besoin qu'il me rende un dernier service._

*/*/*

Il est assis sur une chaise face à la petite table de nuit.

Le mélange est prêt.

Le garrot est en place sur son bras.

Son bras gauche est tendu et la main repose sur la table.

Il tient dans sa main droite la seringue, remplie de son liquide mortel.

La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre.

La seule source de lumière provient de la bougie allumée.

La pointe de la seringue touche la peau.

Il hésite une fraction de seconde qui ressemble à une éternité. Il ferme les yeux et imagine un visage aux yeux bleus et cheveux bruns bouclés. Il pense une dernière fois " _Pardonne-moi, bonhomme."_

Et brusquement, tout devient noir autour de lui.

 _ **(à suivre)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello,  
Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui sont venus suivre les déboires de Hutch. Encore un petit effort et nous sommes presque arrivés. Arrivés à quoi? Accrochez-vous à la suite et vous le saurez...**_

 _ **Thanks a lot, Drake, for visiting this page. Have you read the English version?**_  
 _ **Merci à Nadine: encore un petit effort et tu vas pouvoir respirer...**_

 _ **Merci à Daniel ^_^, cela me touche que tu aies pris la peine de lire le tout et de laisser une review. Nous sommes presque à la fin... de cet opus-ci. Il est un peu plus court, je me rattrapperai avec le dernier. Ensuite, je vous offrirai à tous le POV de Starsky dans une nouvelle fic... enfin si vous en avez vraiment envie... A vous de me dire.**_

 _ **Dans l'attente, je poursuis mon aventure "traduction" SPN et vais poster ce week-end un nouveau chapitre dans la série "Fraction d'Eternité". A tout bientôt donc.**_

 _ **Vivez un merveilleux week-end.**_  
 _ **Lyxie**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Il ne voit plus rien.

Au sens propre.

La bougie s'est éteinte.

Il se retrouve dans le noir.

Il frissonne. Il tremble. Il sanglote.

Il lâche la seringue, encore remplie, qui se brise en tombant sur le sol.

Il tente de bouger, reste paralysé.

Il a peur.

Il a mal.

Il fait noir.

Dans un mouvement d'une extrême lenteur, il tend la main, cherche une allumette, tente avec maladresse de rallumer la bougie.

La lueur qui en émane est étrangement plus brillante qu'auparavant!

Il regarde autour de lui. Toutes les fenêtres sont fermées. Ainsi que la porte. Aucun courant d'air. Il regarde sur le mur l'ombre projetée par la lueur de la bougie.

Il se met à pleurer. Fort. A chaudes larmes. Il sent une présence. Pourtant, il est seul.

Il entend une voix lui murmurer " _ça va aller à présent._ "

Il ne comprend pas.

ll tente de se lever mais n'y parvient pas. Ses jambes se dérobent sous lui.

Il s'effondre sur le sol et perd connaissance.

*/*/*

 _Des heures?... Des jours?... Anna m'a retrouvé sur le sol, en état de choc. J'ai mal. Je suis en manque. Elle a appelé Huggy. Une fois de plus, Huggy se démène comme un dingue pour me sortir de là. Seulement cette fois, j'ai vraiment l'intention de laisser tomber la came. Pour de bon._

 _Je n'ai pas reconnu cette voix dans ma tête avant... avant la Dernière._

 _Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a soufflé cette bougie... je me suis retrouvé plongé dans une obscurité bienfaisante, ce qui m'a empêché de franchir la dernière ligne droite. Je ne sais pas... et je m'en fous. Je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je veux m'en sortir. Une fois pour toutes._

 _Je sais très bien que je ne récupérerai pas mon poste au Central, pas après ce que je viens de traverser. Peu importe, je ne le souhaite pas non plus. Pas sans Starsky._

 _*/*/*_

 _Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment. Comment va-t-il? Est-ce qu'il sait ce que j'ai fait?_

 _J'ai commis et dit des horreurs. Comment pourrais-je effacer tout cela? Je vais devoir assumer, ce sera ma croix. Je le mérite. Et aujourd'hui, j'en accepte les conséquences._

 _*/*/*_

 _Dans quelques jours, ce sera Noël. Pour la première fois, je voudrais tant qu'il soit là, pour le fêter avec lui. Je suis en thérapie, je respecte scrupuleusement le programme de séances qu'on m'a établi. Je me sens mieux. Je pense que cette fois, je vais m'en sortir. Pour de bon._

 _Je ne veux pas repenser à tout ce que je viens de vivre. Je ne le renie pas. Je veux juste laisser tout ça derrière moi. Et penser à l'avenir._

 _Oh Starsk, tu m'as tellement manqué! J'ai vécu l'enfer lorsque j'ai arrêté la coke. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de te voir pour te dire que je suis désolé... Désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber, d'avoir abandonné Anna. Est-ce qu'elle voudra encore de moi? Il faut que je dise à Huggy qu'il est le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Il faut que je donne ma démission définitive à Dobey._

 _Ça vaut mieux, pour tout le monde._

 _Le téléphone sonne. Ça doit faire un moment qu'il sonne, mais je n'avais pas remarqué. Je décroche. A l'autre bout du fil:_

"Salut, bonhomme!"

 _... ... ..._

 _ **(à suivre)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour (aux aurores! il est 3h42: et oui, parfois ça m'arrive). Pardon pour le retard... je ne vous avais pas oubliés.  
Nous voici donc parvenus à la fin de cette petite aventure. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir "torturé" Blondinet. Quand j'aurais un moment, je mettrai la dernière main à la traduction française du 2ème volet de cette histoire, à savoir le point de vue de Starsky sur cette même période de temps... si bien sûr le cœur vous en dit de la lire...**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier les quelques fidèles qui m'ont fait part de leurs impressions: Litany, Drake, Nadine, "Guest", et... Daniel, merci de ton passage, c'est sympa. En espérant vous revoir/lire tous bientôt.**_

Actuellement, je suis totalement plongée dans la traduction d'une magnifique fic SPN, donc peu de nouveauté à vous mettre sous la dent.

 _ **Par contre,** **sur les conseils de quelqu'un qui ne passera pas forcément par ici (mais je l'en remercie quoi qu'il en soit),** **je pense republier très prochainement une fic que j'avais postée il y a quelques années "The Buddy Guard" (langue d'origine: anglais).**_

 _ **Pour celles et ceux d'entre vous qui lisent couramment l'anglais, j'aimerais vous demander une immense faveur: quelles que soient les remarques, critiques, suggestions que vous ayez à faire, je serais extrêmement flattée que vous preniez quelques petites minutes pour me faire part de vos impressions. L'histoire a été betalectée, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir trop de coquilles sur la forme. C'est plutôt le fond que je voudrais voir passer à la moulinette, et j'attendrai avec gourmandise vos retours, quels qu'ils soient.**_

 _ **Et maintenant, sans plus attendre, en route pour les retrouvailles entre nos héros.**_

 _ **A tout bientôt et merci encore d'être passés par ici.  
Lyxie**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _ **Épilogue**_

… _**... ...**_

 _Le téléphone sonne. Ça doit faire un moment qu'il sonne, mais je n'avais pas remarqué. Je décroche._

"Salut, bonhomme!"

J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre le son de ta voix; c'est comme une douce mélodie.

"Starsk?"

" Ben oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit? Le Père Noël?"

"Heu... co... comment vas-tu?"

" Ça va. Dis-moi, t'as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui?"

"Heu non... Pourquoi?"

"Surtout, bouge pas, j'ai une surprise pour toi!"

Starsky raccrocha vivement. Hutch demeura debout, sonné, le combiné dans la main, doutant encore de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Est-ce que Starsky était de retour, pour de bon? Où était-il? D'où avait-il appelé?

A peine dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours debout au même endroit, Hutch entendit frapper à la porte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger de sa léthargie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut un tel choc qu'il dut se rattraper à la poignée pour ne pas chanceler.

Starsky était devant lui, assis dans une chaise aux roues rutilantes. Une femme se tenait debout à ses côtés, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Starsky. Le visage de son ami était un peu pâle, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts et les boucles avaient disparu. Mais Hutch vit dans ses yeux bleus la même lueur, celle qui lui avait manqué depuis si longtemps.

Il tomba à genoux devant son ami et le prit dans ses bras comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il voulait se perdre dans cette étreinte. Il se mit à pleurer, sans retenue, sans honte.

"Ça va aller, bonhomme. Je suis là. Ça va aller." Starsky l'enveloppait de sa voix apaisante; il se sentit soudain pénétré de bonheur jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Hutch trouva étrange que ce soit son ami qui le réconforte. Starsky avait vécu l'enfer et c'est LUI qui réconfortait Hutch. Comme souvent par le passé. Hutch ne parvenait pas à se dégager des bras de Starsky, il pleurait toujours, comme un enfant perdu que l'on vient de retrouver.

Il finit par lever les yeux vers Starsky et vit un sourire immense sur son visage.

"Je... je suis... tellement heureux que tu sois là."

"Ouais, moi aussi! On peut entrer?"

" Bien sûr. Désolé..." Il se releva, fit un pas en arrière et ouvrit la porte en grand.

"D'abord, permets-moi de te présenter Alexandra. Alex, je te présente Hutch."

Alexandra tendit la main pour saluer le blond.

"Bonjour. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Dave m'a raconté une foule de choses à votre sujet."

"Ah? ... Vraiment?"

Starsky fit rouler sa chaise et entra dans la maison.

"T'as eu une idée géniale de déménager ici, près de l'océan...et en plus dans une maison de plain-pied!"

Hutch ne trouva rien à dire qui ait du sens. Ses pensées se bousculaient sauvagement dans sa tête, comme des billes de loterie. Il se souvint des mois qu'il venait de passer à descendre au fond de l'enfer. Aujourd'hui, il s'en sortait peu à peu. Son ami était là, assis devant lui, avec sur les lèvres son célèbre sourire à faire fondre la banquise, et à ses côtés une superbe brune.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Hutch se retrouva une fois de plus à genoux devant Starsky. Celui-ci prit la parole d'une voix décidée.

"Alexandra vient juste d'obtenir son doctorat en chirurgie dentaire et on vient de lui offrir un poste ici. C'est pas génial?"

"Tu veux dire... que tu vas rester... pour de bon?" enchaîna Hutch, qui ne voyait que la conséquence sur le séjour du brun.

"Et oui, bonhomme. J'ai été libéré sur parole!" répondit Starsky avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Hutch ne parvint pas à émettre une réponse. Il avait tant attendu ce moment de revoir Starsky et à présent qu'il était en face de lui, il avait peur, il avait honte, il était perdu.

"Je suis désolé, Starsk." parvint-il enfin à murmurer.

"De quoi?"

"De t'avoir laissé tomber."

"Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber. Cette fois, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour moi, Blondinet, il fallait que je m'en sorte tout seul. Tu en as fait plus que ta part dans le passé, tu étais là à me tenir la main quand j'étais aux portes de la mort. Hutch, écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois aujourd'hui : tu es pour moi plus qu'un frère et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je prenne soin de moi et que je me reconstruise avant de pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Je suis simplement désolé que ça m'ait pris autant de temps."

Il fit une pause, regarda intensément le blond, à genoux devant lui.

"Je sais ce que tu as enduré, Hutch. Anna m'a tout raconté. Je sais que tu as quitté la police. Et franchement, c'est pas plus mal, parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire. Mais avant tout, t'aurais pas quelque chose à nous offrir à boire? Je meurs de soif."

"Heu... une bière?"

"Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre une cuite... pas encore. T'as pas une limonade?"

"Si... un Canada Dry, ça ira?"

"Parfait."

Hutch se tourna vers la femme "Et vous, Alexandra?"

"La même chose pour moi, merci."

Hutch se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec les canettes et les verres.

Il regarda un peu plus attentivement Alexandra qui avait pris place à une extrémité du canapé. C'était une grande brune, avec une coupe de cheveux à la garçonne, des yeux bruns et quelques rides autour des yeux. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi d'énergique dans son visage et la façon dont elle posait son regard sur tout. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle serrait les mâchoires très souvent. Hutch estima qu'elle devait avoir environ quarante ans, mais ce n'était qu'une approximation. Quoi qu'il en soit, une grande force émanait de tout son être.

Starsky avait roulé sa chaise près d'Alexandra. Hutch prit place en face de Starsky, mais il faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et ne parvenait pas à refouler un sentiment de colère envers lui-même. Et si Starsky n'allait pas lui pardonner sa lâcheté durant ces derniers mois?

"Hutch, regarde-moi."

...

"Regarde-moi, Blondinet. J'ai quelque chose à te dire et c'est très important. Alors tu as intérêt à ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles, d'accord?!"

Hutch leva lentement les yeux vers son ami. Il sentit son cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Entendre Starsky l'appeler par son surnom lui faisait un tel bien. Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment laissé cet enfer derrière lui. Ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve, une illusion?

Starsky lui sourit.

"Il faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé à New York, et aussi comment j'ai rencontré Alex. Ah oui, ma mère m'a chargé de t'embrasser bien fort. Je dois te dire aussi ce que j'ai en tête pour notre avenir, maintenant que je suis revenu, ici, à la maison."

Starsky regardait Hutch droit dans les yeux, pour s'assurer que le blond écoutait attentivement.

"La seule chose qui m'a fait tenir le coup jour après jour et supporter tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait était de savoir que j'allais revenir un jour. T'es mon copain, Hutch. Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. C'est ici que j'ai envie d'être, parce que tu y es."

"Mais... j'ai quitté la Police et... toi, tu ne..."

"Qui te parle de rempiler? C'est terminé ça, bonhomme, pour toi comme pour moi, pigé? Du moins, ce boulot-là. Tu le sais, tout comme moi. Je te parle de quelque chose de totalement différent, mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai soif. Je voudrais porter un toast."

Il leva son verre vers Hutch. Alex leva le sien sans rien dire. Hutch ne réagit pas tout de suite. Avait-il droit au miracle qui était en train de s'accomplir sous ses yeux? Son ami était de retour. Et il allait rester pour de bon. Il avait des projets pour eux deux. Hutch songea qu'il ne méritait pas ce cadeau.

"Hé! Un toast!" dit à nouveau Starsky, avec dans la voix cet enthousiasme d'enfant qui lui était propre.

"A quoi?"

"A la vie. A toi, moi, Alex, nous, enfin réunis. Que veux-tu de plus?"

"Heu, rien... mais je pense..."

"Arrête de penser! T'es pas en état de penser. Profitons de ce moment. Levons nos verres à Noël."

"Starsk, tu sais que..."

"Je veux pas savoir. Levons nos verres à Noël. Je t'ai ramené un cadeau."

"Un... cadeau? Que tu sois revenu, c'est déjà le plus beau cadeau de ma vie."

Starsky avait en effet amené le cadeau le plus précieux de tous et Hutch mit un moment à réagir.

Il restait totalement immobile, dans l'expectative et sa respiration se fit plus profonde.

Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, des larmes de gratitude coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis que Starsky, pour attirer son attention une fois de plus, avançait très lentement un pied et toucha le sien du bout de son Adidas.

Starsky murmura:

"Hé, regarde... Joyeux Noël, Blondinet!"

 **FIN**

 **(de la première partie)**

 _ **Vous en voulez encore ? Pour info, j'ai écrit un deuxième opus (« Je serai de retour pour Noël »), cette fois vu par les yeux de Starsky (en cours de traduction). Je le posterai peut-être prochainement. A vous de me dire quel sentiment vous a laissé cette histoire qui a dépassé certaines bornes, j'en conviens. Mais je vous avais prévenus dès le départ.**_

 _ **A vous lire très bientôt.  
**_ _ **Amitiés,  
**_ _ **Lyxie**_


End file.
